Small Towns and Movie Stars
by itsa-jeepthing95
Summary: A short one shot about falling in love and following your heart.


**Hi everyone, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. :)**

**I do not own Twilight or any of these characters.. that all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. :)**

**...**

Her life wasn't what everyone thought it was. She had fans, money, and a good career. All girls wanted to be her and all men wanted to date her.

She hated it.

She felt as though she couldn't breathe; she didn't know which way to turn and she was trapped.

She was a beautiful actress and singer.

It started when she was a young girl and she just loved singing. Her mother, Renee, who was chomping at the bits to get out of that town, found an audition in Seattle, not far from Forks, Washington. She wasn't aware of what she was auditioning for, she just knew her mother was excited and the energy was contagious.

She got the part in a Disney movie and as they say, the rest is history.

She is now twenty-one years old, has moved away from Disney and is now America's sweetheart, Bella Swan.

She's so unhappy and no one notices. That is, no one except her brothers best friend.

Emmett Swan is her brother, who is two years older than her. When her mother moved her to California, divorcing her father, Emmett stayed in Forks with Charlie. Emmett and Bella get together when they can, but they are not as close as usual siblings because they are never together.

Last summer she took a break, ignoring her mother's objections, and she went back to the little town of Forks. She spent all her time between Charlie, Emmett and his friends, Edward, Jasper and his girlfriend, Alice. She couldn't remember a time she felt so happy and free.

And somewhere along the way she fell in love with Edward Cullen.

She ignored and repressed her feelings for so long, but Edward was falling for her as well, and wouldn't let her. After that, they spent the rest of her short break in each other's arms.

It was short lived, as Bella had to go back to California and commit to her movies that she already signed to do for the next couple of months. Edward was three years older and was committed to his job in Seattle at a record label; he was working his way up the ladder.

Bella would not let Edward wait for her, or put his life on hold. They were both miserable.

A couple of months passed and she continued to keep in touch with all of her new friends, including Edward, but there was so much tension, and so much left unsaid.

Her movies were coming to a close and she continued to get more offers for upcoming major productions. Her mother was her manager and was pestering her to pick a couple more to sign up for, living her dream through her daughter.

Then one night, Bella was out with her best friend, Rosalie, and couldn't help but feel like everyone who passed her was a couple in love. She was deep in thought when Rosalie spoke up.

"I don't really understand what you're doing here, Bella." Rosalie knew the whole story about that summer.

"I don't know what you mean." Bella sighed to herself, not wanting this conversation.

"Yes, you do. Bella you were happy and in love. Now you're miserable. Go to him. Do something for yourself. You're mother will get over it. You will never forgive yourself if you don't do something about this, that I can promise you. Your movies can wait. You didn't sign up for any new ones, and your last one just finished last week. Don't ruin this happiness for you." Rosalie was never one to hold back what she was thinking.

"What if he has moved on? It's been a couple of months Rose, what if it doesn't work out? What if he's happier without me?" Bella asked her insecurities.

"What is this is the best thing to ever happen to you? What if he's waiting for you? What if you're actually happy for yourself and not your mother?" Rose shot back at her best friend.

Bella stayed quiet as they continued their shopping, making sure to never look upset since there were always cameras following the two of them. She could not stop thinking about Rosalie's words, even as they departed.

Two days later Bella texted Rose four words.

'**I need your help.**'

Rose called her immediately.

"I knew you would come to your senses! Okay, since you're still living with your mom, I got you a red eye flight, deal with Edward first, then we will tackle your mother. You're going to fly to Seattle, and I have a friend that will meet you at the airport and give you a ride to use while you're there. Make sure you use the best disguise you have, and my friend will be holding a sign with the name Tanya on it. I'm emailing you your flight info right now."

"Thank you." Bella could only manage to say, being so overwhelmed and emotional.

"Go get your happy ever after, babe." The phone clicked.

**...**

Bella got off her plane in Seattle, looking for the sign and readjusting the scarf over her hair and bottom of her face. She had big sunglasses in her hand to put on when she got outside. She saw a man with the sign she was looking for and walked over to him.

"Rose called me on short notice, so I only have a Harley for you. Rose said you had your motorcycle license, from a movie you did, so I figured it wasn't a big deal. Here are the keys. Good luck kid." he handed her a key and walked off as Bella didn't even manage to get a word in.

She only had a backpack as her carry on so she walked outside, putting her sunglasses on she saw only one motorcycle in the parking lot. There was a helmet on it, which she put on quickly and sped out of the lot.

As she was driving to Forks, exhausted, overwhelmed and emotional, she started crying softly hoping she wasn't too late. It was early morning when she turned onto Edwards street, and she drove as fast as she could down his long gravel driveway. She saw him leaving his house, in his running clothes, and he looked up at the noise of her Harley. She quickly stopped, gravel flying in the air, and jumped off the motorcycle, ripping off her helmet, scarf and sunglasses.

Edward looked confused as he stood on his porch. He saw her tear tracks and determined walk and snapped out of his trance.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" he immediately asked, as she jumped into his arms, clutching him tight and pushing her face into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry for leaving Edward. I was scared, and I had to film those movies, but I wasn't happy anymore. My mom kept pushing me to do more and I haven't signed for anything coming up and I'm so sorry for not trying harder and I hope I'm not too late but I love you. I love you so much and I would do anything to be with you. I'll leave California and go back to college or just record privately and go back to singing which I really love. But none of that matters unless I'm with you. I love you." she was sobbing and gasping for breath as she watched Edwards face, hoping she wasn't too late.

Edward slowly, as if it were a dream, leaned down and sweetly kissed her lips.

"Say it again." he whispered as he pulled away. A watery giggle escaped her lips as she looked at him.

"Which part?"

"The part where you love me." his crooked smile appeared.

"Edward, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so much and it hurt so much when I left and I never want to have to do it again. Please don't make me." she bit her lip as her eyes started watering again.

"Never. You won't have to ever again, Bella. We have a lot to talk about and to decide but as long as you will have me I will stay. Just don't push me away again, please, sweet girl, promise me that. I love you too, so much." Edward leaned his forehead against here, and he wiped away her tears softly with his thumbs, as his words made her tears come faster. He felt her body sag with relief against his, and although he knew they still had a lot to get through, he knew they would be just fine. They stood in silence just holding each other for a while before Edward pulled away to bring her inside.

"You know, I think I'm going to have to buy a motorcycle... that was pretty hot." he joked, trying to lighten the mood that settled over them. It did his job as he heard her giggle. She held his hand tight as she followed him inside.

"Some things just never change." she sighed jokingly, before getting serious.

"Lets go talk and I still have to deal with my mother, I shut my phone off, so let's see how many missed calls I have." she said as she lifted her backpack to look for her phone. Edward grabbed her bag and carried it for her.

"We will figure it out together, Bella." he said, kissing her hand and feeling blissfully happy. Bella smiled back at him, with love in her eyes, before they got a mischievous look in them.

"I want to introduce Emmett and Rose."


End file.
